


The People Next Door

by multifandomskid



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Coming Out, Depression, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Im actually going to try with this, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Sleep Deprivation, Updates may be slow ngl, where is this going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomskid/pseuds/multifandomskid
Summary: May and Art Aristarkhov are moving into a new apartment block as the other one...wasn't so great. The first week starts out great, and they are quite happy with the place, until their new neighbours come back from 'a holiday' and become rather disruptive...





	1. Chapter 1

Hellooo people who may read this! This is just a quick lil note to say that i will start writing asap, tomorrow i will fully start writing :))

This will have multiple chapters!


	2. Prologue

'This is just like it was on the website,' Art thought to himself as he, not intentionally, spun around in a full circle. His dyed hair flipped into his face as a result, and he cursed under his breath in response.

Obviously, his new roommate laughed at him from across the room, who seemed to be looking at the bathroom toiletries. May had always been weird like that, Art always suggested that her parents dropped her on her head as a baby.

The young adult realised that he had spaced out, and hadn't heard anything their estate agent had been saying.  
'Sir? Have you made your decision?'  
He was snapped back to reality, and it took him a minute or so to remember what he was doing- and then it clicked.  
Were estate agents always this pushy?  
May had suddenly appeared at his side, elbowing him in the side.' Come on, pallette, I've already said yes- they're just waiting for your answer!'  
Art's attention went back to the businesswoman in front of him. She was tapping her pen against her clipboard.  
He looked around one more time, before turning to the woman in front of him.  
'Yes,' he smiled, 'We'll take it.'


End file.
